Printing mechanisms, such as printers, typically use one or more print cartridges, sometimes referred to as “pens,” which fire drops of liquid colorant, referred to generally herein as “ink,” onto a page or like print medium during printing. A print cartridge usually includes a printhead formed with very small nozzles through which the ink drops are fired. To print an image, the print cartridge carrying the printhead can be propelled back and forth across the page, firing drops of ink in a desired pattern as it moves.
Following manufacture, the printing mechanism is shipped or otherwise transported to its final destination for use. Prior to or after shipping the printing mechanism may be stored for extended periods of time. However, storing a printing mechanism with printing fluid, such as ink, therein sometimes leads to nozzle and/or printing fluid reliability problems. In particular, during shipping or storage of the printing mechanism the printing fluid may react with the printing fluid container, suffer from evaporation wherein during use the printing fluid would be more concentrated than desired, and/or dry out or otherwise occlude the printhead nozzle orifices.